Russian Roulette
by HotPinkTiger
Summary: Kia never wanted any of this. One minute she was a normal girl, the next thing you know she meets Loki, practically gets kidnapped by SHIELD, and then forced to live with a genius, billionaire, playboy,philanthropist...I can't do summary's without giving anything away so Please read and review :) Rated T for now
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I came up with this story when I was focusing on another story, and I was going through my marvel obsession. Hopefully this story goes well as I gave up my other story to focus on this one :D Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Really the only thing I own is the character Kia and the storyline. Everything else does not belong to this poor student**

Prologue:

The nurse was sleeping at her desk, a single lamp illuminating her slacken face. It seemed to him as though she had been asleep for a while. How careless. Would she be safe with people like this nurse, continuously pushing their duty aside?

He shook his head, clearing the doubts that were fogging his mind. He had no choice in what he was going to do. She would be safe here, and when the time was right she would know the truth and why it was imperative she had remained safe.

He smiled down at the bundle in his arms, as she gurgled and waved chubby fists at him. Dark blue eyes blinked solemnly up at him as though she understood why he felt need to do this. One finger reached out to stroke her cheek, a finger which she grasped with her own hand. Her tiny hand. It was as if he had only just noticed how small she really was. So vulnerable she would be and so alone in the world.

That was why she had to come here.

Sneaking into the hospital had been easy enough, the guard distracted by the temptation of a cigarette. The hallways had mainly been empty, only a few stray people walking to and from the wards, but to anyone, he looked just like a new dad, taking his newborn daughter for a walk to lull her to sleep. And now he had reached his intended ward, the nurse on duty was sleeping. It almost seemed like someone was helping him with this decision, for there had been no opportunity presenting itself for him to abandon the plan.

Looking down again into her eyes, he saw trust reflected back at him. So naive and forgiving. _Trust._ After what he was about to do, there would be no trust in her eyes. Maybe not ever. It is a hard thing to forgive, being abandoned. She would not remember this or any other memories. He would make sure of that.

The nurse gave a sudden snort and slumped further down the desk, indicating to him that he needed to hurry his actions. That and the lightening of the sky through the window behind the nurses desk. He strolled over to the window and looked up at the constellations and distant galaxies and worlds he knew were up there. He held her up higher as if he was showing her the wonders of the universe, wonders she would never know.

"Look sweetie. All those stars, and moons, and galaxies. There is so much to see and so much to experience, for the Universe is forever growing and expanding, developing and decaying, that you can never get bored. You'll be up there one day. You'll be among the stars."

He uttered the last sentence with a shaky breath. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead, for she had fallen asleep when he had been talking. He wrapped the cloth tighter around her and placed the bundle onto the nurses desk.

With a quick glance around the ward, he withdrew a fob-watch from the inside of his coat, and tucked it into the fold of the blanket.

"When the time comes, you will know."

And with one last parting kiss, he left her behind.

He left her on the desk for a nurse to wake up to a crying baby, one which had been abandoned with no mother or father ever coming forward to claim her. So she was put into the system. Soon she was adopted, for there were many desperate pleas for people to help save the baby that had been cast aside.

A letter found in her blankets along with a mysterious fob-watch, indicated that she kept her name. As this was the only request of the faceless parent, it was granted.

The child would be known as Kia Milla Blackbourne.

**Authors Note: Right this is just the prologue but the first chapter will be up tomorrow, I promise! I wonder if any of you can guess the mysterious man?**


	2. With our backs to the walls

**Disclaimer: Only own Kia and some of the storylines.**

***WARNINGS* Mentions of self harm**

Compared to the baby left behind on the desk, Kia Blackbourne was almost unrecognisable. Even though it had been 13 years since being abandoned, Kia could still be recognised by her facial characteristics. Her hair fell in waves to just below her shoulders, still the same bright black it had been when she was an infant. Her eyes were still a deep blue framed by dark arched eyebrows. However what was now reflected in those eyes, was a lot different.

The nurses that had looked after her before she was adopted, would fail to make the connection between the happy, carefree baby, who entranced everyone around her, with the now solemn teenager whose face was shadowed with distrust and hatred at the world.

Except Kia hadn't always been so depressed. The Johnson family that adopted Kia had been trying for 5 years to become pregnant, so Kia being deserted had been a blessing in disguise for them.

3 years after being adopted, Kia's mum, Stacey, fell pregnant unexpectedly, all hopes of having their own biological children depleted when Kia entered their lives. Needless to say, Kia and her father, James, were overjoyed and excited for the new arrival.

With the new addition of Emily to the family, Kia thought her life couldn't get any better. She had a loving Mother and Father, and an adorable little sister, though she could be quite annoying at times. For the first 10 years of her life, Kia was content.

But once Kia reached Secondary school, things began to change.

At Primary, all of the children accepted the fact that Kia was adopted, and treated her no differently to anybody else, for children are much more accepting than teenagers and adults who have already developed their own opinions about the world, and the people in it.

Because of her immense intellect, Kia had been accepted into the Royal Academy of Ladies, so she had to leave all of her friends behind, friends who she valued and knew her past.

Of course, being the charismatic person that she was, Kia made new friends at the Academy, but it wasn't long until they found out about her being adopted, and in turn so did the rest of the school. And after that, it was only moments until the little taunts, and teasing, and sly comments came. It wasn't just about her being adopted, they made fun of her looks, and they way she felt the need to get A's and A*'s all the time. One girl in particular, Monique, hated Kia with a passion, for Monique seemed to believe, Kia was out to get her boyfriend. Kia herself believed it stupid and attention seeking to have a boyfriend in Year 8. Of course, Kia's friends stood by her, ready to protect her and comfort her, but they couldn't stop the words penetrating Kia.

Soon the bullying escalated, until Kia was being harassed everywhere she went. She was shouted at in the corridors, tripped up, had her stuff stolen, jeered at, and one incident which shook Kia to the bone. Her friends retaliated, verbally and physically as well. There was one incident when a girl in the year above them, Monique, shouted after her: "God imagine knowing your parents gave you up because they couldn't bear the sight of you" and she and her gang of cronies laughed. Though quicker than anything, one of Kias close friends, Jessica, spun round and yelled:" Well at least her new parents chose her! Your parents are stuck with you Monique."

Everyone in the corridor laughed at Monique, who was spluttering with rage. Everyone except Kia. The icy glare she received of Monique chilled her to the core. She knew she would pay for her friends comment, even though she was grateful towards Jessica for sticking up for her.

Except soon after that moment, Kia noticed a withdrawal in her friends. They would make excuses to not sit next to her in lessons, or walk to and from class with her, leaving Kia feeling open and vulnerable. They would soon turn their backs on her in the corridor, and it wasn't long until they were flinging barbed words at her.

_Don't be stupid _she told herself sharply _It's not like you didn't know this was coming. No one wants to stay around you. I mean not even your real parents wanted you_.

Kia had succumbed to her own bitter thoughts, drowning in depression. She hid it well from her family, but at night she couldn't stop the voices slinking into her head, hissing, spitting, murmuring words dripping with poison. She needed to cope, and she found physical pain helped to deal with the emotional pain, which is what she turned to on those nights she was at her lowest. She found it wasn't hard to hold the harsh metal between her fingers. It wasn't hard to hold it against her soft flesh, already littered with past scars. It still wasn't hard to slice into her arm, and watch the blood flow. What was hard, was to hide the cuts and the scars from her family, especially Emily. She didn't want to burden them with the shame of having a daughter who was depressed, and _self-harmed_ to cope with it.

And so she carried on. She dealt with the depression, and the self harm, and the scars, and the bullying.

One evening, Kia had been waiting for her Mum to pick her up after hockey club, and because it was winter, it had been getting dark earlier, and the weather had declined in temperament with the wind howling and whipping around her. She guessed later, that was why she didn't hear them coming.

"Well, look who it is" sneered a familiar voice, Monique's face becoming clearer as she stepped under the dim orange glow of a streetlamp. " The slut nobody wants"

All too soon, Kia was surrounded by 9 girls including Monique and her squad. Kia sighed bitterly.

"Monique, honestly, you of all people should know the definition of a slut. Its someone who has a lot of sex and I think you fit that description more than me to be honest."

It felt good to stand up to them, after everything. But the triumph was short lived as Monique stepped forward and shoved her face right into Kias:

"You're going to regret crossing me, little girl. I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born" She spat, spittle spraying Kias face.

Kia sneered and pointedly wiped her hand across her face. "To be honest Monique, I'm a year younger than you so why the little girl? And I already wish I hadn't been born, you're too late there."

This time Kia wasn't even graced with a response, as she was shoved violently in her stomach, the wind being knocked out her in a puff of breath. Kia could now see the point of the circle. It meant that they could all keep pushing her, until she was spinning round so fast she became disorientated. It also meant that there would be no opportunity to escape this onslaught. That was when the first attack came, and she was too dizzy to be aware of what direction it came in. The punch was based right at the small of her back, slamming her kidney into her stomach. Another came out the side of her head, making her face snap to the side violently. Soon, punches and kicks were being flung from everywhere, the circle tightening until the claustrophobia was overwhelming, and Kia fell back onto the pavement.

The adrenaline in Kia was pounding, but her limbs were too heavy and lethargic to move, to even try and defend herself. Her tongue was swollen and dry inside her mouth, and her entire body throbbed with a new wave of pain every second.

With her face pressed against the pavement, Kia notice minute details, she'd never thought about let only deeply considered. Like how the pavement stones were uneven, but the beauty behind it, like they were reflecting human lives. How they were all supposed to live together but they were so different that it could never be a perfect fit. She could smell the sourness of the pigeon droppings, and she could just about see the moss growing in the cracks, in this dim light.

All this between the never ending violence.

After what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes, the girls finally trickled away, leaving only Monique left.

"You should be grateful slut, that you got off so easy. We don't want you round here. Just piss off"

And with one parting kick she was gone, leaving Kia to huddle on the ground.

_Yep, being beaten to a pulp is so getting off easy. Better lay low, don't want to be murdered next time_ Kia though sarcastically.

Slowly she rose from the ground, wincing. It seemed as though they had managed to hit absolutely everywhere on her body.

_Got to admire their dedication in making my life misery_

Once Kia had finally managed to hobble under the street lamp, hoping the watery glow may provide her with extra protection, her Mums car pulled up next to her.

"Perfect timing as usual Mother." Kia muttered as she ducked into the passenger seat, and sucked in a painful breath, as she gingerly lowered herself down onto her seat.

"Kia!" her Mum gasped "What happened to you?! Were you mugged darling? I swear we will find the person who did this. God, you're even bleeding. What sort of person does this to a thirteen year old girl! It's completely barbaric. We'll need to take you to a hosp-"

"Mum" Kia interrupted her Mums ramblings, irritated with her over protectiveness. Then again she had just got in the car looking half dead. "Honestly, I'm fine, just a bit sore. And I wasn't mugged, more like attacked, by more than one person. Though, I swear if you take me to the hospital, I will go back to them and ask them to finish me off."

"Do you need to be so melodramatic sweetheart? I know you hate hospitals, but just because you were left-"

"Abandoned"

"Left in one, doesn't mean you should hate them. A hospital saved you."

"Whatever" Kia grumbled, leaning her pounding head against the car window.

"Wait you said you'll go back to the people that did this to you... Do you know them?!" Kia's Mums voice was laced with fury, like lioness ready to defend her cubs.

_But then, you're not really her true cub are you?_ the spiteful voice spat within Kias head.

"Mum, seriously just drive. I'm not going to tell you, because you won't be able to stop them, and honestly I'm used to it." Kia said with determination and folded her arms, showing she would not continue this conversation.

Kias Mums mouth tightened, until it was in a straight line, and with a shaking hand she started the car.

It was silent for a few minutes, until Kias Mums voice filled the car.

"I wish you wouldn't shut me out Kia." Kia could hear the pin laced within her voice, and felt a twinge of regret, but she was adamant she would not share her problems. She would not become a burden to this family, like she was to her biological parents.

Speaking of which.

"Where's Emily and Father?"

If Kia hoped her Mum hadn't heard the replacement of "Dad", then she was mistaken. Kias Mum seemed to slouch at the formal way Kia referred to her Dad.

"Emily's at her friends and your Dad is where he normally is after work. You know that."

"Just thought there had been some miracle, and he had reformed over night." Kia said silkily.

The next thing Kia felt was her Mum holding her hand comfortingly.

** KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK****HOTPINKTIGER****KLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLKLK**

Much later, when Kia was lounging on her bed trying not to move too much, she heard a knock on the door, followed by a head peering round, with a hopeful expression on her face.

Kia smiled softly.

"Come in squirt. Don't want to be hanging out there when Father gets home, otherwise you'll be for it"

The fact that Emily flinched after what Kia had said, struck her more painfully then anything Monique could inflict. No child should have to experience what Emily had witnessed at her age.

Kia held open her arms, and Emily fell into them, but pulled back with concern etched onto her face when Kia gasped.

"Its fine honestly. I just fell over. Clumsy, old Kia."

Emily giggled, then fell silent, frowning slightly.

"Hey" Kia said, tipping Emilys chin up with a finger, so they were both looking at each other. "What I was saying about Father... You know I'd never let him hurt you right?"

Emily nodded and burrowed deeper into Kias arms, as if trying to hide from the world.

Kia whispered into the now silent room: "I'd die before I'd let that happen to you. Promise"

It was then that the front door could be heard bursting open, and the unmistakeable sound of a heavy weight falling through. Kia closed her eyes bitterly, trying to find the will to not go downstairs.

"Stacey!" came the roar. The word was heavily slurred, hinting that he had drunk himself into a stupor. Again. As had been the same every night for the past two years. And he was not a happy drunk.

"Why the fuck is there a plant right by the door? Do you want me to break my fucking neck?!"

Kia could hear her Mum moving downstairs, most likely heading towards her husband. Kia admired her bravery but scorned her stupidity. It was like prodding a sleeping tiger with a stick.

"That plant has always been there darling, now come on lets get you a drink." Kia could barely make out her Mums words, due to the soothing tone she was using, but it made no difference to her Fathers mood.

"I don't want a bloody drink, Stacey! Why are you so fucking patronising?" The bellows from downstairs were easily heard in Kias bedroom. She placed her hands over her little sisters ears, trying to prevent her from hearing the worst of what was happening.

"James, please! Can you at least keep it down, you'll wake the girls! Why do you have to be such a bastard all the time?"

Then came the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh.

Kia grabbed her iPod and shoved it into Emilys hands.

"Em, listen to this, at full volume okay? Do not take the ear phones out until I came back. Okay?"

Emily simply nodded, the severity of the situation impacting on her, though this was a regular occurrence.

Kia ran down the stairs, to see that her parents had moved their argument into the kitchen, and now her Mum was lying on the kitchen floor, blood dripping from her nose, and one side of her face red and puffy.

Fury ignited within Kia, and she clenched her fists to be prevented from flinging herself at her Father.

"Oh and here's the free loader" sneered James, swigging from a can of lager. "So when are you moving out? Because its not like you have any blood relations here or anyone who cares about you?"

"Kia, honey, don't list-" Her Mums pleas were cut off from the impact of James winter boots to her stomach.

"Oh will you just stop it!" Kia screamed at her so called Dad.

"Excuse me?" he said, slowly turning round to face her.

"You! You bloody pathetic excuse of a father. I used to look up to you! I thought you would always be there to protect me, and mum, and Em from everything. You were meant to be loving! But ever since you got fucking layed off from your job, you drink all of the money you make from your new call centre job, meaning Mum has to work her flipping fingers to the bone to provide for us. And then you beat her up, and you couldn't give two shits if me or Em here the insults or the beatings or the arguments." Kia trailed off. After shouting and getting everything off her chest, she was panting.

The atmosphere in the kitchen was thick with tension. The look on James face was murderous.

"I hate you." Kia said simply, her point having been made.

Which is why she accepted the punch her Father there her way. The force of the punch had made her head snap back as she fell, meaning she knocked herself out on the kitchen counter. She woke up to her Mum hovering over her, anxiety flitting across her face.

"Mummy?" Kia whispered, her head throbbing.

"Oh Kia thank god! You've been unconscious for about three hours. He's taken my mobile and the home phone, I couldn't call an ambulance."

Kias Mum started sobbing, and enfolded Kia in her arms.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry I can't stop him."

Kia inhaled her Mums scent, and caught her reflection in the ovens surface.

"Well, at least I have a fetching black eye now" Kia said trying to make a joke of the situation.

It just made her Mum cry harder.

Which is how Kia and her adoptive Mum came to be holding each other on the Kitchen floor, one crying, and one numb to the pain.

**Authors Note: Okay so I got a bit sidetracked in uploading this chapter, but the next chapter will have Loki in it I swear!**


	3. Darkness will fall

**Authors note: Enjoy the chapter :) please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki (Unfortunately), I own everything you don't recognise though.**

**Summer 2007**

**28th June **

It had been 6 months since her Fathers first attack on her, and his physical and emotional abuse hadn't lessened any. Kia still found solace in harming herself, believing she needed to hurt, to prove to herself that this wasn't a dream, and the pain also gave her a sense of clarity.

As the season grew warmer, Kia found it harder and harder to hide her scars from everyone around her. Her Mum and Emily couldn't know because they'd worry, and the teachers at school couldn't know because Kia believed them to be interfering gits, who didn't know when to stop.

Ever since the first time her Father had hit her, Kias Mum seemed to be giving her more freedom, allowing Kia to have more time away from the house, away from her abusive Father. So Kia found herself regularly strolling to a park she had found near her school. It wasn't a massive park, in fact it was quite small and secluded. There was a small pond, where a few toddlers and parents stayed, feeding the ducks, who always seemed to be hungry, the amount of bread they put away. The pond only took up a small section of the park, the rest mainly trees and bushes. There was one tree Kia was particularly fond of. It was behind a row of towering bushes, making it hard to get to. The branches stretched out to the sky, sheltering Kia with its welcoming shade in this heat. The blossom on the branches, danced in the slight breeze, casting flickering shadows, in the rare pools of light which made it past the branches. Kia found herself visiting her tree, pretty much every day after school. She found it to be an escape, from school, the bullies, her home life. She found the depression she suffered all the time was not so suffocating out in the open, in the peace and tranquillity of her surroundings. After all it's not like anybody she knew would be here.

_After all, what normal 13 year old would be seen dead surrounded by nature_ Kia thought bitterly _Well I'm here, but then again I'm not exactly normal_

As Kia walked down the grass towards her tree, for it was right at the back of the park, the sound of giggling and splashing caused her to stop. There were two small girls playing in the shallow end of the pond, hysterically laughing and splashing each other, their cotton dresses dripping. Their parents were holding hands sitting on a bench so they could keep a loving eye on their children.

A stab of sorrow hit her, but it was a happy sorrow. She was pained that her family was being torn apart from the inside, but she was glad that it hadn't always been like that. At least she had some happy memories.

Kia walked further on, the long grass trailing up to her knees. It showed how little anyone came down here, which pleased her. After all, it was her escape, one she was not willing to share with anyone else. A couple of birds swooped over head, free in the wind, their melodic trills calling out to one another.

She soon reached the row of bushes which guarded her tree, and checking to make sure no one was watching her or even near her, she ducked through a gap between two bushes. It was small in size, so not many people would be able to fit through anyway.

She smiled tenderly at the comforting sight of her space. She stepped forward and trailed a hand across the bark. Kia mainly felt at home here due to the consistency it provided, which was something she craved, rather than the constant upheaval of her life. She lowered herself to the ground, and leant up against the mottled trunk. She let her eyelids flutter closed, enjoying the heat around her but also revelling in the cool shade. The quiet soothed her, for Kia knew she was fully alone. She relaxed, willing the time, for when she had to leave for home, away. But for now she was just happy to sit and dream.

Well, that was the case until she heard a slight cough. She opened one eye bitterly, annoyed at being disturbed. She found a young man staring at her shrewdly through narrowed eyes. The cause of Kias narrowed eyes was mainly anger rather than his curious gaze. He seemed to be of mid to late twenties, tall in stature and quite lean. He had slicked back, shoulder length, jet black hair, which contrasted to his pale skin, and jewel bright emerald eyes. The way he held himself was almost regal, as if everyone was beneath him. He was clad in all dark leather, with green offsets. The style and cut of the clothing suggested to Kia that he was not of this country.

As Kia scrutinised this man, a smirk danced across his face, his head tilting to one side as though he found this entire situation amusing.

Kia narrowed her eyes further at him. It wasn't enough he had to invade her space, he now appeared to be mocking her.

"Can I help you?" Kia said through gritted teeth, at least trying to be polite.

He stared at her for a while longer before replying:

"Oh no, not all, my dear. It's just... I believe you're in my space." His accent was definitely British, but there was a hint of something else.

"You're space?" Kia asked, riled by his offhand manner.

"Yes, I do think that is what I said, is it not?"

"It's just, I've been coming here pretty much every day, at the exact time, for the past few months, and I've never seen you before. So, if anything, it's my space."

"Well, I was delayed in getting here today, so I would have been here sooner, so- may I sit down?" His sudden question, temporarily unnerving Kia. It was only once she had nodded her head to the strange man, that he seated himself upon the ground.

"As I was saying I would have been here sooner, so we would not have met each other."

"Yes, well, please get here earlier next time." Kia retorted, still grouchy over the invasion into her personal space.

For a while, the two descended into silence, until he piped up again.

"I don't believe I know your name." he said, as if the worlds mysteries could be known at the uttering of Kias name.

"No I don't suppose you do." Kia muttered.

"This is generally the part where you inform me of your name. Or am I not worthy enough, to know such valuable information." The tone was light, further enhancing the mischievousness of his words. It made Kia smile, and laugh slightly.

"Aha. You smiled, that must be at least worth a name."

Kia, still smiling softly, said:

"Its Kia. Kia Milla Blackbourne."

"Well Kia Milla Blackbourne, I am Loki Odinson of Asgard." He extended a hand from where he was sitting on the blossom coated floor.

Kia shook it gently.

"What sort of a name is Loki anyway?" Kia asked, grinning at the affronted expression which appeared on Lokis face, after her question.

"It's my name, and you're the first person who seems to have a problem with it." His words seemed to suggest he was hurt, but the twinkling in his eyes told Kia that he was being playful.

"Well, Loki isn't a very common name around here. And I have no problem at all. Just wondering what sort of people would inflict a name like that onto their son. And where the hell is Asgard?"

Lokis smirk widened into a full blown smile.

"Kia isn't exactly a common name on Asgard." he retorted "And no, Asgard isn't quite hell, though it certainly feels like it."

"That still doesn't explain where Asgard is." Kia pressed.

Loki reluctantly began:

"Asgard is, not of this rea-"

Except he was cut off from a loud ringing from inside Kias school bag.

"Oh shit!" Kia uttered, after rifling through her bag to see that it was her mum calling her, and she was 50 minutes late.

"What is that device?" Loki asked curiously, as Kia stumbled to her feet.

"It's a mobile phone." Kia said simply, but at Lokis confused look she elaborated further. "I's real name is a Samsung SGH-E250."

Lokis expression was still one of confusion.

Kia huffed, exasperated. "Look, I really don't have time right now, but next time you're here I'll tell you about the phone, and you can tell me about Asgard. Deal?"

Loki smirked, slowly rising to his feet. "Deal." But as Kia went to leve he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, where he breathed into her ear. "But don't be so quick to make deals with me in the future, my dear."

"Oh, and whys that then?" Kia asked, but it was useless. She was talking to thin air. The man had literally just vanished.

"I'm really going round the bend." Kia whispered to herself.

**July 6th **

It had been almost a week since Kia had seen Loki, and she was beginning to wonder if he had been a figment of her imagination. There were the signs that he seemed extraordinary, such as he proclaimed himself to be of Asgard, when there was no Asgard upon this world( Kia had checked), and how he simply had just vanished. It continued to confuse her, especially when she researched Loki, and results came up linking to Norse mythology, and how he was the God of Fire, and also a Trickster God.

_Great person to name your child after_ Kia thought whilst researching.

But when Loki had failed to appear four days running, then Kia forgot about it, opting to push the information out of her mind, and forget it had ever happened. Which is why, on July 6th, she was momentarily stunned, to see Loki waiting under her tree for her.

"You're late." he said simply, as a way of a greeting. Kia was slightly miffed with that accusation especially as he hadn't turned up for the past week.

"I'm late? Seriously, you're 7 days late. I'm allowed to be twenty minutes late." Kia replied, sitting down in her usual spot leaning against the trunk. Loki sat opposite her, as it was like last time.

"Yes. My presence was required in Asgard, and I was not able to leave unnoticed. Why are you late?" Lokis response was so smooth, it almost sounded rehearsed. As if he was weighing each word before it left his mouth.

"Why was I late? Oh, just a teacher wanted to, um, talk to me about GCSE, uh, subjects" Kia trailed off at the end. Of course it wasn't the truth. She'd been waylaid by some girls, none she knew, so at least it made a change from Monique, but they were just as bad. They hadn't physically harmed her, just the usual taunts, and petty theft.

"I think," Loki said with a slight pause, "that this will go a lot better, if we both agree not to lie to each other."

"But I wasn't lyi-" At first Kia started to protest, but was cut off by a glare from Loki. And what a glare it was. It seemed to hold all of the cold and ice that the arctic contained, chilling Kia from the inside-out.

"Okay, fine! I was held up by some girls" Kia said, opting to leave out the rest.

"That's not the full story" Loki prompted, his face still set in a glare, but it was not as harsh as before.

Bloody hell this man was a mind reader.

"Yes, but did I lie to you? You don't need to know the rest, it's private."

"Fine."

"Fine" Kia retorted.

At Lokis attempts to ignore her, Kia took out her phone and started playing one of the games that were already on the phone. This continued for a further 10 minutes, until she felt Loki move closer. She glanced up to see his gaze fixed on her phone in her hands, his eyes flitting over her moving fingers, and they way they were able to control the device.

"Last time, you agreed to tell me about this device." Loki said, looking at Kias face, as if granting permission to speak to her.

Kia smiled. "Ah, but you agreed to tell me about Asgard."

"Very well," Loki said. "Where shall I start?"

"How am I meant to answer that when I have never heard of Asgard before?" Kia replied, whilst putting her phone away to listen to the story.

" There are nine realms within this universe. The nine realms are the nine main worlds of the Universe, connected by the world tree Yggdrasil, which I believe is of the Milky Way galaxy." Loki started, obviously feeling the need to provide a back story.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with Asgard?" Kia interrupted.

"Patience." Loki commanded, obviously used to issuing orders. "There are many different races living on these realms, such as Muspelheim, where the Fire Demons lie, or Svartlfheim, the home of the Dark Elves. And then there's your realm; Midgard"

"Um, hate to disappoint you and all, but this planet, _realm, _is called Earth."

" Well, you would be the only race to call your own home, Earth. It is known as Midgard among the other realms, and you are a Midgardian."

"Right." Kia said, frowning slightly at the new information she was processing.

"As I was saying, there are nine realms, including your realm, Midgard, and then there's my realm, my home. Asgard. Also known as the realm Eternal, it is said to be the home of the Gods. It is not round like Midgard, does not spin on its axis, and does not revolve around the sun. In fact is mainly a flat, asteroid like mass, but with gravitational pull similar to Midgards. But is the appearance of Asgard that mesmerises all. Great golden spires reaching towards the sky, their grandeur unforgettable, and situated under the sun, they continuously shimmer and shine. Asgard bustles with life daily, from the outlying villages, and the markets forever taking place. Nature itself seems almost magical, and it is believed that plants are alive. Oh, and the creatures. Such powerful and formidable beasts, and the more dangerous, the greater a warrior is, if he succeeds in killing one. And in the midst of this all, the mighty palace of Asgard, home to the Allfather -Odin and his family, host to Asgards great warriors, and a place of work for many servants. It is the focal point of Asgard, due to its epitome of wealth and luxury. Such history echoes throughout those halls, that many parts of the past is unknown. That is where I reside. I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard." Loki finished with a dramatic half bow, due to the fact he was still sitting down.

"Oooh royalty. I _am _honoured" Kia mocked, though she was entranced by the vision of Asgard Loki had painted in her mind. And if it was true the he was a God! Well of sorts.

"As you should be." Loki said bluntly but the smirk that played on his lips suggested that he didn't take himself so seriously.

"It sounds beautiful though." Kia rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky visible through the branches. "Seriously, why the fuck would you want to come here?!"

"Such language from a child, and a female no less" Loki tutted.

"Really?" Kia exclaimed rolling to glare at him "A-You've known me for five minutes, B- I'm hardly a child, I'm 13 and I've dealt with a lot more than most people do in 40 years, and C- What the fuck has me being a female got to do with it?"

Loki simply raised an eyebrow at her rage.

"Are you quite finished? I meant no disrespect, believe me. A- I suppose I am used to reprimanding people, I apologise, but I think we're going to know each other for a lot longer than five minutes. B- I believe you, I don't mean to prejudge C- In Asgard, women are not normally associated with such language. You are quite different to what I am accustomed to."

Kia huffed, somewhat appeased by his apologies and explanation.

"I suppose, as excuses go, they're not terrible."

"Going back to your earlier question." Loki started, and he must have caught the look of confusion on Kias face as he elaborated. "The one about why I choose to spend my free time here. Mainly, I feel the need to escape from the routine of my life. I have grown up in that castle, grown up in a life of duty and order, and it becomes too much. The pressure becomes too much, and rather than get myself in trouble, I feel the best option is to run."

"Well, I'll always be here for you to run too, I guess."

"Thank you, _I guess._" Loki said lying down next to her, on the grass.

"Oh no your highness! You can't possibly lie on this earth. You will dirty your royal garments."

Loki scoffed, though amused at Kias playful words.

"I know. A God such as I, should not lower myself next to a mortal like you." Loki teased.

"Bit rude Loki. Keep this up and I won't tell you about the mobile." Kia said. She even poked him for good measure, not that he would have felt anything underneath all that armour, but Kia probably had a broken finger now.

Loki rolled onto his side so he was facing Kia, all of his attentions focused on the mobile she was now pulling out of her bag.

"Right, well, this is a mobile. Its a form of communication. Really, why am I telling you this? it's not like you need it on Asgard." said Kia.

"It intrigues me, how other realms live. Continue." Loki ordered.

"Yes _sir._" Kia said sarcastically. And for the next half an hour or so, Kia showed Loki how to use a mobile. It would not have taken so long, if Loki had not got frustrated by the small buttons. If anything it just amused Kia the way Loki ranted over something so trivial. It wasn't long before Loki was calm and ready to try again, driven by his curiosity.

Once the mystery of the mobile had been explained to Loki, they talked about everything and nothing, each finding the others company enjoyable. Kia found it strange that she could feel so close to a man she had only known for about a week.

All too soon, it was time for Kia to go, and she may have been imagining it but Loki seemed upset that their time together was ending.

"See ya Loki." Kia said, turning to leave.

"Goodbye Kia Milla Blackbourne."

Kia paused before the gap in the bushes, and looked behind her to see Loki watching her.

"Loki?"

"Yes."

"I hope we do know each other for longer than five minutes." Kia said.

And it was worth saying it to see a real smile break out on Lokis face. Not a grin, not a smirk, but an honest to gods smile.

**August 14th:**

Kia and Loki had met up again, four times since Loki described Asgard, always at the tree. Kia felt Loki needed to see more of Earth, so she gave him her address, and they had planned to meet on this date, only for James (for she no longer called him Father) to go and spoil it.

James had the day off work for a change, and because he was sober, there was no trying to sneak past.

"Kia, where do you think you're going?" He asked seeing Kia go past the living room with her coat on.

"Out." She replied bluntly.

The harsh answer was not lost on him, as he followed her into the kitchen where her shoes were.

"What do you mean out?"

"I've already asked Mum and she's okay with it, so bye." Kia said, whilst pulling on her shoes, refusing to look him in the eyes. As she stood up and turned around, she noticed he had moved closer to her, his face set in a frown.

"I'd appreciate it, if you cleared what you were doing with me rather than your Mum." James said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going." Kia retorted, brushing past him, and she would have made it to the door, if he hadn't grabbed hold of her wrist as she went past, crushing it in an agonising grip.

"You're not going anywhere." He snarled at her.

"Let the fuck go of me." Kia hissed with fury, wrenching her hand out of his grip. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

James stepped forward and raised a clenched fist, as was his answer to everything he disagreed with.

"What you're going to hit me now?" Kia spat. "Go on then. It makes a change from you being drunk whilst you abuse me, but I suppose you're gasping for your next drink by now. At least you can't use the excuse that you were drunk when you fucking hit me, as you're stone cold sober."

"Kia, go." A soft voice uttered behind her.

Kia hesitated knowing if she left that her Mum would be on the receiving end of James anger.

"Leave Kia."

As Kia walked past her Mum, she placed a warm hand on Kias wrist where it was a startling shade of red, from being crushed. Kia looked at her, her eyes conveying how she felt about leaving her Mum.

"I'll be fine. Emilys upstairs. Go, now." Her Mum whispered, just for Kias ears.

Kia nodded slightly, and practically sprinted towards the door. As she slammed the front door behind her, there came the loud smash of something being thrown and broken. Kia just hoped it wasn't aimed at her Mums head.

Kia was practically shaking with fear and rage as she walked towards the road sign, she and Loki had agreed to meet at. She prayed she would be able to calm herself before Loki got there, but he was punctual as usual. Though it wasn't surprising considering Kia was about ten minutes late.

"Kia." Loki called, smile gracing his face. He rose from the wall he was sitting on, walking to meet her. However, the happy expression fell off his face when he saw the state Kia was in.

"Kia?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. "Kia, what's happened? Are you okay?" This was the only time Kia had heard Loki be unsure of himself, and his surroundings. He gripped her shoulders forcing her to look him in the eye.

"My...my Father, he's... I don't know...my mum." Kia started, but shook her head, tears welling up and threatening to spill over.

Loki knew all too well about Kia and her abusive Father. He had in fact asked Heimdall, on how Kia was, when he could not make it to see her, and what information Heimdall gave him disturbed him. It disgusted him to know that someone who was meant to love and protect Kia, would harm her. Of course he would not tell Kia that he had asked someone to basically spy on her.

Loki enfolded Kia into his arms, feeling a strong surge of protectiveness shoot through him. He rested his chin on the head of the sobbing girl in his arms.

**August 29th:**

It had been almost two weeks since Kias minor breakdown, and neither of them had mentioned it, the times they had seen each other. But it had drawn them closer together, and Kia no longer felt uneasy telling him about her life. Except her self-harm. She felt that some things were best left unsaid, but also Kia was afraid that if she confided in him then he would leave, and he was the constant presence in her life which had made an impact. Ever since Loki had appeared and had brightened her life with his sly and educated ways, she found herself to be less surrounded by the fog she felt had consumed her life beforehand. She didn't feel as strong an urge to harm herself to be able to cope. She found herself living for those random moments when Loki would appear.

His mood swings annoyed her though. One minute he could be laughing carelessly then the next it seemed as though shutters would close across his face, and he would become angry. But Kia trusted him, even though it had only been a short while they had known each other. He would never hurt her.

At the present moment they were sitting under their tree, enjoying what Kia predicted to be the last week of sun before "The avalanche of water descends from the Heavens over a 3 month period".

Loki had his back to the tree with his knees drawn up which Kia was leaning against, her eyes closed against the glare of the sun through the branches, the leaves throwing shadows across her face making it appear dappled. They had sat like this for over an hour, enveloped in silence, but enjoying each other's presence. Loki had been running his fingers through Kias hair, lost in thought, while ll Kia could focus on was the gentle strokes on her scalp and trailing through her hair. It was the most affectionate gesture ever bestowed on her. Kias face furrowed slightly, her good mood temporarily disrupted.

"What's going through your mind, my dear?" Loki asked, as though he had read her thoughts.

Kia felt exposed, vulnerable, as if he knew everything. She felt laid bare.

"It was nothing. Don't worry." Kia replied sitting up fully, pulling away from Loki and swivelling to face him.

"Ah, yes. It was so trivial that it caused you to frown. Don't lie to me Kia. We agreed." Loki said.

"Loki, I don't want to talk about it. Forget it" Kia retaliated crossing her arms, hugging herself to provide heat, as she felt a chill travelling up her spine.

Loki smiled, but there was no warmth in the smile. Frustration and anger flitted across his face.

_Oh god, he knows. He knows." _Kia thought desperately.

"You want me to forget about it?" Loki said silkily, the same dangerous look still in place on his face. "You say it's nothing, but I'm afraid I have to disagree. Are the scars and the cuts that litter your arms nothing too?"

At his word Kia self consciously tugged her sleeves over her hands. Even though it had been warm the past few weeks, Kia had continued to wear long sleeved shirts.

"No. You don't need to do that." Loki reached out to grab Kias wrists, preventing her from leaving, and preventing her from hiding her arms.

"Listen to me Kia. I know, okay? I've known for a while. You took your blazer off when you got to the tree after class once, and I saw then. But I don't care. I. Don't. Care. I do care, however, that you feel the need to lie to me, to prevent me from helping you. I care that your Father hurts you, and how it-"

"Wait, what?" Kia said, momentarily startled that Loki could know about James, when she had never outwardly told him.

"Your Father? How he hurts you?" Loki replied slowly, letting go of her wrists, realisation of what he had let slip dawning on his face.

"Yes _Loki_, but how do you know that?" Kia said, stressing each syllable.

The shock on Lokis face was almost comical. Especially as it was so hard to shock him. He always seemed to know the situation before it had even started.

"Kia, you told me yours-"

"Don't bullshit" Kia spat, angry about how he was trying to twist things. "We said not lie. Remember?"

"Kia, I swear to you, I did not spy on you. But there is this man called Heimdall, and he is able to see all creatures in the nine realms. The times I could not make it to you, I asked him about you. And what he described to me was... was barbaric! Disgusting." Lokis tone was so soft, but Kia could sense an anger coiled as tight as a string, ready to burst.

"So you spied on me. You fucking bastard" Kia said, scrambling to her feet, ready to put as much distance between herself and Loki.

"Kia, wait." Loki demanded jumping up and grabbing for her sleeve, but in his haste he pulled it up revealing her scarred forearm. It seemed as though they were both frozen, staring at the marred skin.

"Kia, I'm so-"

"Don't" Kia said harshly, cutting across Loki's apologies. She glanced at him, his face was lined with regret. "I'm leaving."

As Kia ducked through the gap in the bush Loki spoke.

"Kia...please."

Except, this time. She didn't look back. She continued going.


	4. We never quite thought

**Authors Note: I really don't know when this chapter will be uploaded, but it will hopefully be soon. Please review. I live off reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Loki :(**

**Autumn/Winter 2007**

**October 3rd**

Kia stumbled along the gloomy street, towards the park. Blood dripped slowly from a gash on her forehead into her eyes, making her vision warped. She had been ambushed leaving school, resulting in her being pushed over with her forehead striking a concrete step. Which explained the blood and the feeling her brain was wrapped in cotton wool.

Momentarily, Kia paused to lean against a lamp post, closing her eyes against the throbbing pain throughout her head.

_That's going to leave a mark in the morning _Kia thought bitterly, though it had been the first incident of the new school year. In fact, she had been pretty much ignored till today. Kia, of course, had no complaints, but she did feel lonely at times. It was times like these she regretted walking away that day.

It had been well over a month since she had seen Loki, since she had walked away from his protection and his creepy way of spying on her. Kia knew that she had over reacted, but even with that realisation, she still refused to go back to the tree. Except for now. Kia needed someplace to rest, someplace to let her head clear, before she started heading home, and underneath a street lamp was not the best idea. So she continued to stagger on.

It took Kia the best part of half an hour to walk down half a street, due to the intense pain spiking through her head and how she had to keep resting on any available surfaces(mainly damp hedges). Kia inhaled a deep breath and forced herself to continue staggering onwards.

With each step, the pain seemed to increase and her vision became more distorted that she could really only see clearly a metre in front of her. It was this which caused her not to notice the figure moving purposefully towards her. It was only when the person was a few metres away that Kia registered them. Panicking about the state she was in, as it was no state in to fight anyone off, she took the next best option and lurched into the road, intent on crossing to the other side. Except, she had not counted on the fact that there would be a high possibility of a car travelling along the road, like there was now. Kia stood illuminated against the glare of the headlights, the bellow of the cars horn sounded muffled through the haze clouding her brain. It was when she felt a rough tug on her arm, pulling her out of the way, and helping her to collapse on the pavement. Kia lay huddled, not being able to find the energy to even lift her head up. She heard the car speed past, not even bothering to slow down enough to see how the girl was, that they had nearly run over.

"Foolish girl." Growled the stranger, crouching down by Kias head.

_They have nice boots. Leathery. _Kia thought as that was the only part of them she could see.

"What in Valhalla's name do you think you are doing?!" snapped the voice. The clipped British accent stirred a memory within Kia.

"Loki?" Kia slurred, the effort it taking to say the simple word scaring her.

Loki (for of course it was him) reached a hand and smoothed Kias hair away from the gash on her forehead, which still continued to leak with blood.

"Fool." Loki repeated, but more softly. "Who else would it be?"

Kia smiled, despite the pain, and despite the fact her face was still pressed up against a damp pavement.

"A murderer?" Kia mumbled. "Think I hurt my head. Not sure."

"If I wanted to murder you, you would be dead already." Loki said. "Come on, let's get you up."

Loki swung Kia up into his arms. Kia leant her head against his chest, marvelling at the warmth, and how solid it was.

"You feel like a warm brick." Kia said incoherently, Loki barely managing to make out her words.

"Well, thank you, I guess." Loki said, concern lacing his voice. "I'm going to take you home Kia. You can receive help then."

"Whatever, don't care." Kia replied weakly. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry." Kia uttered.

Loki glanced down to the girl in his arms, to see her staring straight at him, as if she was trying to convey how desperate she was for him to forgive her. Loki smiled softly.

"There is nothing to forgive child."

It seemed as though Kia tried to smile in return, but instead her face went slack, and her eyes fluttered closed.

"No, no Kia. Keep your eyes open. Don't you dare fall asleep." Loki demanded jiggling her in his arms, but to no avail. Kia continued to say unconscious.

"We need to go. Right now." Loki mused out loud.

And to anyone looking out of their windows on that street, the most peculiar scene would have occurred. The tall man, cradling a young girl in his arms would have disappeared without a trace, or a sound.

**October 4th 2:32pm**

Kia awoke suddenly, and the first thing she registered was the throbbing headache she had. She also noticed how this was definitely not her room. The sheets were too thin, and the entire place smelt of disinfectant.

_Great. I'm in hospital_ Kia thought_ Now how the fuck did I end up here._

Kia knew that if she opened her eyes, then she would be blinded by harsh lighting, thus making her headache worse. Instead, she resigned herself to eavesdropping on the conversation she could hear going on in this room.

"-just appeared on the doorstep unconscious! I didn't know what to do, so called an ambulance."

"Yes, I gather it has been a shock Mrs Johnson, but I can assure you Kia will be perfectly alright soon. In fact she should be waking up now. Is there anyone else we can contact." came the formal reply, leading Kia to believe it was a doctor.

"No. No, its fine. I'd like to wait though, for when she wakes up."

"Of course, Mrs Johnson." said the doctor, followed by the door closing.

_But what happened? How the hell did I get here. _Kias thoughts were jumbled and panicked, trying to make sense of what had happened to her.

_I appeared on the doorstep? But how could I just appear somewhere? Its like magi-_

"Loki!" Kia gasped, her eyes springing open.

Her mum, who had been standing at the window, turned at Kias gasp, to see her daughter sitting up in bed, with an expression of wild panic.

"Kia! You're awake. Are you okay sweetie? What hurts? Do I need to get a doctor? What happened? Who did this? Why were-"

"Mum." Kia cut her off abruptly, feeling too tired to deal with her mums flurry of questions. "I'm tired, please just let me sleep."

"Of course darling." Her mum said smoothing her sheets. "I told the doctors I'd leave once you had woken, but I'll be back tomorrow."

But Kia didn't hear as she was already fast asleep.

**October 4th 11:47pm**

It was nearly midnight before Kia woke again. Well that's what the bedside clock told her. It was as she was stretching, she heard a sigh by the window.

"Finally, you awake."

"Weren't you ever taught how creepy it is to sneak into innocent girls bedrooms?" Kia said, sitting further up in the bed.

Loki stepped away from the window, towards the bed.

"Weren't you ever taught how rude it is to avoid and ignore someone for over a month?" Loki mimicked, sitting down heavily in the chair next to Kia's bed.

"I'm pretty sure you said yesterday that there was nothing to be sorry for." Kia grumbled.

"Yesterday was when you were practically unconscious in my arms. Today, however, you are almost healthy, and therefore, I have every right to be annoyed." Loki said, glaring right at Kia. She began to feel uncomfortable and looked away. Of course Loki was right, she was out of order.

"I'm sorry okay?!" Kia burst. "I didn't know how to handle the fact that you were spying on me, and you knew about James and my..." Kia swallowed "My self harm."

"And you felt the best option was to just to walk away, rather than face your demons." Loki said exasperatedly, running his hands through his hair.

"It's what I do Loki." She spat, angry with how it seemed he was judging her. "I'm not strong enough to face my problems, so I run, and I never ask for help. Because I am never, ever, going to be a burden."

Loki abruptly pushed the chair back and stood up. He paced at the foot of the bed before turning to face Kia.

"But what if I want to give you my help?" Loki hissed "I do not, nor will I ever, consider you a burden. You cannot run from everything Kia. I will not let you."

"You won't let me? Sorry, do I require your permission now to continue like I always have done?" Kia whispered angrily, gripping the bed sheets in her fists.

Loki continued to look upon Kia with such venom, before he seemed to deflate. He bowed his head and held onto the bed frame.

"Please" he said looking up. "Just allow me to help. That's all I want."

"What about what I want?" Kia uttered quietly, already ready to surrender.

"And what is that?" Loki said moving to sit on the bed next to her, and place his hand over hers.

"To be happy." Kia said simply before dissolving into tears.

Loki gingerly placed his arm around her shoulder, and when she accepted it, pulled her into a hug, and waited for her to be calm.

Once Kia's hysterical state had passed, she pulled herself out of his embrace, feeling embarrassed. She moved as far away from him as possible without falling off the bed, so that left about two inches of space between them.

"Better?"

Kia nodded. They both descended into silence, neither willing to start a conversation. That is, until, Kia came to a sudden realisation.

"Loki...how did you know where I was?" Kia said confusion laced throughout her voice, except when she glanced at Loki his face said it all.

"I swear to God, if you say Heimdall I'm going to punch you."

"Well..." Loki started awkwardly.

"Bastard!" Kia exclaimed, though not angrily, more grateful than anything. If it hadn't been for Heimdall then Kia would probably be dead, or she would never have seen Loki again.

"I believe you said you would punch me?"

"I'm going to do it when you least expect it. Now, sleep." Kia said burrowing under the covers.

"I can explain myself if you want Kia."

"Shut up." Kia said drowsily, already half asleep.

"As you wish." Loki said settling down on the other half of the bed.

"Oh and Loki?" Kia said innocently.

"Yes?" said Loki suspiciously.

The next thing he knew a pillow was coming out of nowhere to hit him across the face.

"Never spy on me again." Kia said sweetly.

**October 31st**

Kia was lounging on her bed, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it with one hand. Loki was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, stroking the family cat, Monty, which had decided he like Loki and always slept on his lap when Loki visited. Kia found the scene to be generally sweet. Loki, all regal and poised, trying to act dignified whilst stroking a purring lump of fur.

"So let me get this straight." Loki started, " On this date, tribes would use to light bonfires to ward off evil spirits, but now Midgardians have managed to twist that into a holiday, where children go round to strangers dwellings and ask them for candy?"

"Yeah, basically." Kia said, not really understanding where Lokis confusion was coming from.

"And the children...they dress up in outlandish costumes, such as this creature here." Loki said, gesturing to Monty.

"Ye-e-e-e-s"

"But how does that relate to the original celebrations on this date?"

Kia rolled over to glare down at Loki.

"How am I meant to know Loki? I don't memorise textbooks on Earths history. I honestly couldn't care less."

"You should take pride in your culture and history child." Loki said calmly, still stroking the flipping cat.

Kia raised herself up so she was still sitting on her bed but now could look out of the window. Not that she could see much, due to the velvety black of the night sky. Kia remained lost in thought for a few minutes, until she felt Loki place a hand upon her shoulder, as he sat next to her, the bed shifting slightly.

"What troubles you child?" Loki asked, also staring out of the window, but furtively glancing at Kia, as if to check she was mentally stable.

Kia hesitated slightly before answering. She still wasn't comfortable with accepting Lokis help, so only told him part of the truth.

"Child...you call me child continuously? Why?"

"That is how I see you, as a child. On Asgard you would merely be an infant."

Kia huffed, affronted by his blunt reasoning.

"But I'm 13! 14 soon. I would consider a child to be of Emilys age , for God's sake."

Loki twirled piece of Kias hair between his fingers, absentmindedly.

"My dear, I am nearly 2000 years old. Surely you can see how your slight age pales in comparison."

Kia turned her head to stare at Loki, disbelief etched on her face.

"You're shitting me?" Kia said. At Lokis shake of his head, Kia turned back to the window looking as if the sky had fallen. After a minute of silence, a whisper filled the room.

"Damn, I've got to get me whatever anti-wrinkle cream you're using."

Lokis snort of laughter warmed Kia to the bones. Normally he was so composed, and never let his mask slip.

"Oooh, how undignified for a prince, and a _godly_ one at that." Kia teased, poking Loki in the side.

"Please shut up." Loki laughed, slapping Kias hand away.

Kia opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Kia! Come see how many sweets I got!" came the unmistakable sound of Emilys voice.

"Just coming kiddo." Kia shouted back, clambering off the bed. "Loki, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Loki said, his sincerity momentarily unsettling Kia.

"Uh, right. Well, November the 11th..its my birthday? I don't suppose you could be here could you? Even if its for 10 minutes..." Kia trailed off feeling embarrassed.

Loki smiled at her.

"Of course" he said, gracefully stepping off the bed, and gave her a swift hug. "Consider it done."

"Kia!" shrieked Emily, her patience wearing thin.

"Calm it down kiddo, I'm coming!"

Kia turned back to Loki to see him smirking at her.

"I suppose you better not keep your fan club waiting."

Kia scoffed. "Yeah the only person who will join."

"I'm sure I can join as well. But only if I can be President." Loki joked.

"Whatever Loki." Kia said, rolling her eyes. "See you on the 11th."

"You will."

**November 11th 11:30pm**

Even though there was only half an hour to go, Kia still held out hope that Loki would make an appearance. After all he had promised, and he had never let her down before.

All in all, it had probably been the best birthday in the past five years. James had been working, and would have gone straight on to the pub, meaning he would end up passed out drunk someplace. Emily had woke her up with a birthday breakfast, which consisted of burnt toast, soggy cornflakes, and a perfect cupcake, which Emily admitted later she had bought, but Kia was still touched all the same. Kia spent the majority of the day playing with Emily, trying to distract herself from the visit of Loki, but it didn't stop herself from running up to her bedroom at random opportunities, just to see if the Asgardian had arrived. Except, as it grew closer to evening, Kia became less eager to see Loki, and more anxious about the fact he had not appeared. But Kia decided that Loki would make his appearance when he was ready.

So Kia agreed to watch Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but was sworn to secrecy by Emily, as their mum thought Emily too young to watch it. Kia agreed with her mum, but didn't have the heart to argue with Emily. After Emily had gone to bed, Kia retired to her bedroom.

And she'd been sat in the same position ever since.

**11:42**

No sign of Loki. Kia went and brushed her teeth slowly, lingering over each tooth, believing if she delayed long enough then Loki would be there.

**11:47**

Kia returned to a still empty bedroom. She turned on her TV and managed to catch the last few minutes of the news.

_Hm, looks like its going to be raining tomorrow, better take an umbrella _Kia thought whilst flicking through channels.

Yawning, she turned the TV off and got up to turn her light off. As she lay in bed, she rolled onto her side, and looked at the neon green numbers displayed on her bedside clock:

**00:03**

_He didn't come _Kia thought bitterly_ Figures._

**Authors Note: So I updated twice within a week that should be at least worth some reviews ;)**

**TheRealTayler13:** I hope your enjoying it!


End file.
